Ben's Butt Burning
by deandreamer
Summary: Ben is Dean's biological son. After getting into trouble at school, Dean teaches Ben the value of following the rules. This is a two part story. (Contains parental discipline of a teenager. Don't like, don't read, and no flames please.)


Ben was sitting and waiting outside the principal's office looking more bad-ass than he felt. His dad was going to kill him ... Or at least beat him nearly to death anyway. How could he be so stupid? He was fully aware of the school's no weapons policy and he had adhered to it ... until today. He was so tired of listening to Eric Carter brag about his hunting knife. Ben decided to school him on hunting knives. Eric Carter hadn't seen a "real" hunting knife. Not the likes of the knives the Winchesters owned. The bigger problem was that he took one of his dad's demon slaying knives. A knife he wasn't supposed to have access to and certainly one he knew better than to touch. He just wanted to show Eric up. That bitchface was always out to impress everyone at school and Ben was sick of it. Now, Ben was sick thinking of facing his dad. It felt like he had been waiting there forever.

Dean entered the waiting area where Ben was sitting and yeah, his dad was pissed. Getting in trouble at school was frowned upon in the Winchester household. Any unnecessary attention was supposed to be avoided and yet, here he was waving a red flag.

Mrs. Adler looked up and smiled.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm not the one who needs help." Dean answered glaring at his son. Ben looked away from him.

"I beg your pardon, sir?"

"I'm Dean Winchester. Ben's dad."

"Oh, Mr. Winchester, I'll let Principal Stettler know you are here." Mrs. Adler went to the office door and announced Dean's arrival. Dean continued to glare at his son.

"Principal Stettler will see you now." Dean proceeded toward the door.

"Ben, he wants you in there too." Mrs. Adler informed him.

"Can't I just wait here?" Ben asked quietly.

"Ben, get up." Dean ordered and pointed toward the Principal's office. Ben rose slowly with the gait of an old man and sauntered into the Principal's office. Dean followed his wayward son into the principal's office.

"Please, Mr. Winchester, Ben, have a seat." Principal Stettler gestured toward the chairs in front of his desk. Dean sat and then Ben followed.

"Mr. Winchester, I'm sorry to call you into school mid-day like this but Ben violated the school's anti-weapons policy. It is protocol to call a parent and have the child suspended for three days."

"Well, I can assure you that Ben is also going to be sorry that I was called in for his violation of school policy. What weapon was brought in?" Principal Stettler opened his desk drawer and pulled out the elaborate knife. He placed it in front of Dean. Dean's eyes widened and he looked at Ben.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean yelled at Ben.

"Sorry, Dad." Ben's voice was barely a whisper.

"Oh, sorry isn't going to cut it even a little bit."

"Is this your knife then?" Principal Stettler asked Dean.

"Yeah, and Ben knows he is not to touch it. Isn't that right, Ben?" Ben nodded sheepishly and looked down. "I didn't hear that, Ben." Dean prompted.

"Yeah, I know."

"Yeah? Is that what you just said to me?" Dean leaned into Ben's personal space.

"I meant yes, sir." Ben corrected himself.

"I'd recommend you remember who you are talking to."

"Yes, sir."

"Are you able to have Ben at home for a three-day suspension? Technically, it is only 2-1/2 days. He'll be leaving with you today and that counts as the first day."

"My brother and I will be going out of town tomorrow but we'll be leaving Ben with my dad for the next two days." Ben's eyes widened and snapped to Dean.

"What? You're leaving me with John?" Ben's voice was filled with panic. Dean smiled at his son.

"I can't think of a better way for you to spend your suspension."

"There is an in-school suspension option."

"I'll take that!" Ben told Principal Stettler.

"That is up to your Dad, Ben." Ben turned in his seat to face Dean.

"Dad, please, let me do in-school suspension. Please, Dad." Ben was begging, clearly afraid of what the next 60 hours would be like.

"No, I think you could use some bonding time with your grandpa." Dean smiled again.

"Well, then you're free to go. Do you have any questions?"

"How does he get the school work he'll miss?"

"I think detention for a week will give him plenty of time to catch up."

"A week?" Ben asked.

"Sounds good." Dean stood up, picked up his knife, and sheathed it. He turned to his son. "Something you want to say to Mr. Stettler?"

"I'm sorry for breaking the rules." Ben mumbled.

"Speak up, son." Dean ordered.

"I'm sorry for breaking the rules." This time, he spoke clearly.

"I hope this never happens again," Principal Stettler said.

"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Stettler. I guarantee that after the next two days, Ben will never violate another school rule. Speaking of which, can I get a copy of the student handbook? My dad is going to want to review the rules with him." Dean smiled yet again. Ben held his head and winced. Mr. Stettler opened his filing cabinet and rifled through folders until he found a copy of the handbook.

"Here you are, Mr. Winchester." Dean thanked the principal and waved his son in front of him. Ben walked out a little nervous having his dad so close behind him but fairly certain he wouldn't smack him in public unless he acted out. After all, Ben was almost 14. He wasn't a little boy anymore. All the more reason his dad should just ground him. But good luck convincing Dean Winchester that an ass beating wasn't in order too.

They walked down the hall side-by-side and some students turned to look at them. Ben tried to fall back so it wouldn't appear they were together. Once Dean realized his son wasn't walking in parallel, he stopped and turned around.

"Ben!" He said loudly and sharply. Ben stopped walking so Dean was still ahead.

"Boy, you so don't want to do this. I'm pissed eight ways to Sunday right now so I suggest you make the right decision and get your ass front and center!" The students milling around them stopped and stared. Ben was mortified but knew better than to talk back to his dad. He took a deep breath and went to Dean's side, hands shoved deep in his jeans pockets, eyes on the floor. Dean started to walk again. Ben once again hung back. Dean reached behind him and grabbed Ben by the front of his jacket and dragged him forward.

"Okay, Dad, stop. Let go. I'll walk with you." Ben's typical attitude drained at the thought of being man-handled by his dad in front of the whole school.

"I won't tell you again. Next time, I will swat you." The rest of the walk to the car was without incident. Ben did not want to risk schoolmates seeing his dad slap his butt in public. They climbed into the Impala and Dean pulled out. They both stayed quiet until they were four blocks from the school.

"What were you thinking, huh, Ben? You went into the trunk which is off limits, took something without my permission, and then violated a policy that you were well aware of. What do you have to say for yourself?" He shrugged.

"Seriously?" Dean asked when he saw his son shrug. "You better come up with something better than that."

"I made a mistake."

"You made a mistake? Are you friggin' kidding me, Ben?" Dean was yelling now.

"Oh, and you're Mr. Fucking Perfect, right?" Before Ben had a chance to regret his outburst, the back of his dad's hand connected with his mouth ... hard. Although his dad had never backhanded him twice for the same instance of disrespect, his hands went immediately to his face to protect his mouth. The pain was instantaneous. He felt his lip well up and he tasted the metalic flavor of blood. He licked his lips and didn't dare look at his dad. Dean was breathing hard which meant he was barely containing his anger. Ben hoped he didn't plan to punish him immediately when they got home ... He knew he'd be getting an ass beating but if Dean didn't calm down, he was afraid his ass and thighs were going to be not just red and swollen but welted too. Dean rarely beat his butt that badly but today wasn't going so well.

When they pulled into the driveway, Ben started to exit the car but Dean grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.

"Ben, don't you ever speak to me like that again. Do you understand me?" Ben nodded.

"I asked, do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." Ben's voice was quiet and subuded.

"Go to your room. I'll be up to deal with you in a little bit. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go." Ben grabbed his school bag and proceeded to his room. He walked softly going up the stairs, remembering the last time he traversed the stairs angry and stomped up each one. Uncle Sam made him come back down and practice walking back up several times but only after swatting his butt a dozen times. He tossed his school bag on the floor by his desk and flopped on the bed waiting for his dad to come deliver his retribution. He clenched his butt cheeks just thinking about the beat down he was in for. As much as he dreaded it, he knew he deserved it. He learned early on not to try his dad so as he got older, he got far fewer ass whippings. He knew his dad and Uncle Sam got the belt from John until they turned 18 if and when they deserved it. He suspected his teen years would be no different.

Close to an hour later he heard Dean coming up the steps. Ben's heartrate increased a little bit. Dean opened the door. He never knocked. One time, Ben was snarky and told Dean to respect boundaries and knock before he enters. That particular act of verbal cockiness also had cost him a swollen lip but he never told Dean to knock again.

"Alright, buddy, you know why I'm here." Dean stood by the side of the bed with his hands on his hips. Ben looked up at his dad but didn't say anything.

"Stand up."

"Dad, can we talk about this?"

"Talk about what exactly? Because the last time you spoke to me, you got smacked right in your mouth. Do you really trust yourself to talk right now?"

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"And so what, Ben? You think an apology makes it all better? You think an apology is enough?" Dean's voice was rising and Ben understood the importance of not adding to his dad's anger.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be punished."

"Oh, you better believe you're going to be punished."

"I was just saying I'm sorry."

"What exactly are you sorry for, Ben? Because you have quite a list of punishable offenses going right now. Are you sorry for violating school policy? Are you sorry for going in the trunk of the Impala which is completely off limits? Are you sorry for taking one of my knives without permission? Are you sorry you got caught? Are you sorry you were disrepectful?" The questions came at Ben like machine gun fire.

"Alright! Alright, Dad, I get it! I really messed up today. I won't do it again."

"And I'm going to give you a good ass whoopin' to ensure that you don't. Get up." Ben sat up slowly and swung his feet off the bed. He rose to standing, hands shoved in his jeans pockets. He was not quite to eye level with his dad coming up to his shoulders. The two stood facing each other before Ben looked away.

"Jeans off, Ben."

"Dad, can't we talk about it?"

"No, Ben, we can't. This isn't a counseling session. It is discipline. Jeans off." Ben rolled his eyes and Dean swatted his butt hard.

"Dad!" Ben jumped to the side away from Dean's open hand.

"You roll your eyes at me again and I'll beat your ass again at bedtime. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes, sir." Ben whispered. Dean pointed to the spot in front of him.

"Get over here." When Ben didn't move immediately, Dean added, "NOW!" Ben went over to his dad.

"Get your jeans off and I'm not going to tell you again." His voice was low but threatening. Ben unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. He pulled them down and kicked them off, and then turned to face his dad wearing his boxers and t-shirt.

"Hand me that belt." Ben realized his dad wasn't wearing one so he leaned over and pulled his belt out of his jeans. He then doubled it before handing it to Dean. Dean took the belt and gestured with it toward the bed.

"You know how this works, Ben. Let's go." Ben pulled his pillow from the head of the bed and put it mid bed. Then he stretched out over the pillow so his hips and butt were raised to give his dad a target.

"You forget something, Ben?" Dean sounded annoyed. Ben turned his head to look back at his dad. Ben shrugged.

"Get. Those. Boxers. Down. Now." Dean was close to going nuclear.

"Dad, c'mon. I'm almost 14 years old."

"Ben, I don't know what your point is and I don't really give a rat's ass! Get your damn boxers down!"

"I'm not letting you see my bare ass, Dad!" Ben shouted back.

"Is that right, Ben? I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were in charge. Oh, wait a minute. That's right! You aren't in charge. I am. And when I tell you to do something, you do it!"

"But Dad! I'm too old for this." Ben whined but Dean didn't waver.

"Yeah, you're too old for this. But when you act like a little boy and misbehave like a little boy then you get punished like a little boy. Now, you can either pull your boxers off or I can do it for you like I did when you were in preschool. What is it going to be, Ben? You gonna take this like a man or does Daddy need to bare your butt for you? Because one way or the other, I'm delivering this leather to your bare ass." Ben hooked his thumbs in his briefs and slowly pulled his underware down. As soon as they were down, Dean began the dreaded task of beating his kid's butt.

The first smack of the belt on Ben's behind made him reach back to rub.

"Get. That. Hand. Off. Your. Ass. Now." Ben pulled his hand back and tucked it under his chin. "I'm going to say this only once, Ben. While you're getting the belt, stay in position. I know it is hard but I also know from first hand experience it is possible. You got it?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, sir." Ben buried his face in the comforter on the bed. Dean lifted the belt and began to spank Ben's behind in earnest. Dean typically didn't swing this hard but Ben was getting older, cockier, and more daring. This ass whipping was going to set the stage for the future state of affairs. After more than a dozen whacks, Ben lost count but it didn't take many more licks before Ben could not hold position. He rolled to his side and his hands flew back to massage his ass which felt hot and swollen. He was sobbing, tears and snot on his face.

"Ben." Dean's statement of his name carried the whole message: get back into position.

"Dad, please, I'm really sorry. I won't go into the trunk again. I won't touch your weapons. And I'll be more respectful and obey orders. Just please, Dad, stop smacking."

"Ben, I don't like doing this anymore than you like getting it. But I do what needs to be done as your dad. It is my job to raise you right and that includes Winchester beat downs when needed. Get your butt back in place. Let's go." Dean urged his son in a calm voice.

"Dad, can it please be over. It hurts so bad. Please!" Ben had started crying so Dean knew they were almost finished. He hated to see his son cry from a spanking but he had to tough it out for both of them because it was the right thing to do.

"Ben, it needs to hurt to be effective. And I need to make sure the message sticks so get your rear up on the pillow and I'll finish up here."

"But, Dad ..." Before Ben could finish his thought, Dean brought the belt down across the top of the back of Ben's thigh, leaving a thick red stripe in its wake. Ben shrieked and grabbed the red mark on his leg.

"Do as I said, Ben, or you're going to be very sorry."

"Dad, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry ... please!" Ben began to sob, his hand clutching the welt beginning to form on his thigh. Dean felt himself begin to waiver so he took a minute to collect himself. Dean closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. Dean opened his eyes and looked at his son.

"Almost finished here, buddy." Dean said quietly, gesturing back to the pillow. "C'mon, Ben. Get back into position so I can finish up."

"Dad, please ..." Ben sobbed and it was heartbreaking even for bad-ass Dean.

"C'mon, buddy, three more and you're done. Okay?" Dean had planned to give Ben twice his age in licks but he could see his son had enough.

"Daddy, please ..." Ben continued to beg, still clutching his thigh.

"Three more, Ben. Let's go. Get your butt back on that pillow." Ben was slow to comply but he did as his dad instructed. Dean finished Ben's butt whipping with him repeating over and over, "I'm sorry, Dad, I'm sorry!" Ben's body wracked with sobs, his fists clenched in the bedding.

"Hey, buddy, it's over, okay?" Ben nodded but continued to sob. His hands came back and began to massage his ass cheeks and sit spots which received the most attention with the belt. Dean dropped the belt on the floor.

"You come down when you're ready, okay?" Ben nodded. Dean leaned over and ruffled Ben's hair ... A little affection to let him know he was loved and forgiven. Dean left Ben's room quietly, the click of the door shutting behind him the only sound.

* * *

Dean was fixing dinner when Ben padded into the kitchen in a t-shirt, loose cotton shorts, and socks. Ben didn't say anything but went straight to the fridge. He pulled out the chocolate milk, unscrewed the cap, and was about to chug from the bottle when he caught his dad's look.

"Don't you dare. Get a glass." Dean turned back to the stove. Ben poured his milk and then leaned against the counter by the stove and watched quietly as his dad made dinner.

"You okay?" Dean asked. Ben nodded.

"You ready to talk about what happened today." Ben shook his head "no" and looked away.

"Well, tough. You know the drill. Discussion after discipline, kiddo. Need to make sure you learned your lesson and that we are on the same page." Dean looked at Ben and waited for him to respond.

"What do you want me to say, Dad? I apologized. You punished me. Can't we let it go at that?" Ben was careful to ensure his tone was respectful.

"No. We can't, Ben. You violated trust and you know that is a major offense in the Winchester family." Dean's disappointment was evident.

"I don't know what else to say, Dad. I fucked up. I get it. And now I have a sore ass to remind me not to do it again." Ben snickered trying to elicit a smile from his dad.

"Am I laughing, Ben?" Dean looked at his son not amused.

"Just trying to lighten the mood here, Dad. You don't have to hold a grudge." Dean whirled around to face his son.

"Really, Ben? You are going to trivialize what you did here?" Dean was obviously still angry and Ben didn't want to go a second round.

"No, I know I shouldn't have gone in the trunk of the Impala and-"

"Ever! You are to never do that again. Are we clear on that?" Dean's voice boomed in the small kitchen.

"Yes, sir. We are clear." Ben purposely tried to sound submissive to calm his dad down.

"And no more fucking around at school." Dean no longer sounded mad.

"I won't, Dad. I swear. It was dumb. I know. I am really sorry." Ben did feel bad about disappointing his dad. It was a Winchester male thing. Dean opened his arms and Ben went right into them, wrapping his arms around his dad.

"You okay?" Dean asked Ben when they separated.

"It hurts. A lot. But I am okay." Dean ruffled Ben's hair and smiled at him.

"Hopefully, you stay on your best behavior for the next two days." Ben's eyes went wide and he stared at Dean.

"You still aren't making me go with G-Pop, are you?" Ben asked incrediously. G-Pop was the "cool" name Dean came up with for John Winchester. He felt the traditional alternative terms for grandfather all sounded too old for John and John agreed. They agreed on G-Pop which was easy for Ben to learn and say as a toddler.

"I told you. Uncle Sammy and I are out on a job, buddy, and you are technically still being punished so ..."

"Great! That is just great! Does G-Pop know what I did?"

"Yep!" Dean smiled a sadistic smile.

"Dad, he is going to kill me!" Ben looked stressed out.

"Ben, if you behave and do as your told, you'll be fine."

"Didn't you tell me before, if Uncle Bobby punished you, your dad did too?"

"Sometimes. It depended on the offense. If it was something Dad felt strongly about that I knew was wrong, sometimes I got it again to drive the message home. But Dad was fair, Ben."

"What would have happened if you did what I did?"

"I would have gotten my ass beat. Just like you did."

"But what if it had happened at Uncle Bobby's and Uncle Bobby had already took care of your punishment? Would G-Pop have given you another spanking?"

"Honestly? I don't know, kiddo." Ben looked crushed so Dean spoke again. "Tell you what? I will talk to him before we leave and I will do my best to get him to start tomorrow with a clean slate. Deal?"

"Thanks, Dad. You're the best ... when you aren't holding a belt." Ben smiled at his dad.

"I love you, Ben."

"I love you too, Dad."

THE END


End file.
